Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American actor, comedian, impressionist, voice actor and singer. He is best known for his role as Deputy James Garcia on the Comedy Central series Reno 911!. His voice-over work includes the role of Bobbi Fabulous on Phineas and Ferb, the Taco Bell chihuahua, Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents!, Rocko on Rocko's Modern Life, Lazlo in Camp Lazlo, Mr. Caliente in Fish Hooks, Stinkbug in T.U.F.F. Puppy and as Mr. Weed in Family Guy. In 1994, he auditioned in Nintendo of America for the voice of widely popular video game star Mario but was beaten by Charles Martinet. He provides the voice for Bracket in Motorcity Early life Alazraqui was born in Yonkers, New York, to Argentine parents and moved to Concord, California, at an early age. Eventually, he moved to Sacramento to attend college at CSUS, where he began competing in open mic contests. After winning in his fourth year of competing at the San Francisco International Comedy Competition, he took his prize money and moved to Los Angeles. Career Voice work Alazraqui has since performed several voices for Nickelodeon cartoons, including Rocko on Rocko's Modern Life, as well as Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents, Winslow T. Oddfellow and Lube on CatDog, and additional voices on Angry Beavers and KaBlam!. Alazraqui also voiced several additional voices for the Cartoon Network shows, Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel during their runs in the mid-late 1990s. He also voiced the titular protagonist of the first game in the Spyro the Dragon series, the Taco Bell chihuahua, Rikochet in the first two seasons of ¡Mucha Lucha! and Mr. Weed (the head of the "Happy Go Lucky" toy factory) on Family Guy. It is mentioned in the DVD commentary track that Alazraqui was reluctant to leave the Family Guy series. In particular, Seth McFarlane suggests that the death of Alazraqui's character, Mr. Weed, took the actor by surprise. In 2005, he added the voices for two Cartoon Network series – The Life and Times of Juniper Lee where he played Monroe, a guardian dog with a Scottish accent and two characters in Camp Lazlo: Lazlo and Clam. In 2006 added Salty Mike from Squirrel Boy and Walden in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on Nick Jr. to his credits. He played Wisk in Glen Hill's 2000 film version of L. Frank Baum's The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. He also provided the voice of Nestor in Happy Feet. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer for Rocko's Modern Life, described Alazraqui's normal voice as bearing "no accent at all". Marsh describes Alazraqui's "Scottish accent" as "one of the best" and that he performs his other accents as "all very well". According to Marsh, Alazraqui uses various accents in his comedy routines.[4] Alazraqui also does work for the Disney Channel on the Playhouse Disney show Handy Manny. He provides the voice for Felipe, the bilingual Phillips-head screwdriver, and for Abuelito, Manny's grandfather. He was also the original "voice guy" on the Stephanie Miller Show. His replacement was voice actor Jim Ward, who had previously substituted for him. In January 2008, he returned to fill in for Jim Ward briefly while he recovered from surgery. Television Alazraqui is known for his live-action work in the mockumentary series Reno 911!, in which he played Deputy James Garcia for five seasons (2003–2008). He played the same role in the series' spinoff film, Reno 911! Miami. As a nod to this role, he also played a "bumbling" Reno cop in the CSI episode "Let it Bleed". He has been a celebrity on the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares. Film Alazraqui has written and starred in The Last White Dishwasher, a short film co-starring Tara Strong. In 2009 Alazraqui collaborated with Ted Nicolaou on a web series "The Club"[5] which was released in November 2010. "The Club" features Jill-Michele Meleán, Debra Wilson, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lori Alan and Daran Norris among others. Filmography Animated series *''Higglytown Heroes'' - Shelter Worker Hero *''American Dad!'' - Additional Voices *''Animaniacs'' – Additional Voices *''Curious George'' – The Doorman (Season 2-current) *''What's New Scooby Doo?'' – Luis Santiago *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' – Monte Costmo *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' – Mr. Midcarda, Rikochet, Additional Voices (seasons 1–2) *''Fish Hooks'' - Mr. Caliente, Newscaster, additional voices *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends''- Additional Voices (minor roles) *''Camp Lazlo'' – Lazlo, Clam, Heimlich McMuesli, Chowder *''CatDog'' – Winslow T. Oddfellow, Lube *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' – The Kid *''Detention'' – Gug Gugleamo *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' – Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco *''Family Guy'' – Mr. Weed (seasons 1–3), Antonio *''Johnny Bravo'' - Additional Voices *''Planet Sheen'' - Additional Voices *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' - Cyber-Pear, additional voices *''The Emperor's New School'' – Additional Voices *''Handy Manny'' – Felipe, Abuelito *''Marc Brown's Arthur'' – Frederique Figue, The Weasel Monkey Mole *''How I Loved A Macho Boy'' – Crista Diaz *''Rocko's Modern Life'' – Rockomazi Wallaby, Spunky, Chuck, Crazy Rabbit, Additional Voices *''Dilbert'' – Additional voices *''Dexter's Laboratory'' – 2nd Robots, Additional voices *''Nick's Evil Ways'' – Lunar Man *''Cow and Chicken'' – Additional voices *''I Am Weasel'' – Additional Voices *''Tron: Uprising'' – Additional Voices *''The Powerpuff Girls'' – Little Arturo (2 episodes), additional voices *The Puzzle Place-Kiki Flores *''Rugrats'' – Additional Voices *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' – Scooter (Background Character), Additional Voices *''Squirrel Boy'' – Salty Mike *''The Fairly OddParents'' – Denzel Q. Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Mayor, Sheldon Dinkelberg *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' – Monroe, Michael Lee, Additional Voices *''The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' – Spanish Bug *''Time Squad'' – Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, Comic #1, Mahatmi Gandhi *''Happy Feet'' – Nestor, Amigoes *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' – Monty the Alley-Cat *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' – Doctor Von Kook *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' – Walden, Earl, Chef Fritz, Additional Voices *''Chowder'' – Dr. Plepper, Spicy Pepper *''What's with Andy?'' – Craig Benett (2001–2002) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' - Stinkbug, additional voices *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' – Mr. Estevez *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' – Tho and Due *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' – Admiral Razorbeard, Cookie Levegetto *''Disney's House of Mouse'' – Panchito *''Phineas and Ferb'' – Bobbi Fabulous, a member of the band Love Handel, additional voices *''The Angry Beavers'' – Additional voices (played minor characters) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' – Additional Voices *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' – Captain Australia, Cyclops, Ringmaster *''Hey Arnold!'' – Additional Voices *''El Chavo (animated series)'' – El Chavo or Kid *''Back at the Barnyard'' – Llama #1, Llama No. 3 *''Animal Antics'' – Sheldon Skunksman *''The Mammal Team'' – Coon *''Generator Rex'' – Dos, Lansky, DI Hutton, Reynaldo *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' – Shipwreck *''Transformers: Prime'' - Various *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' - Additional Voices *''Dan Vs.'' - Additional Voices Live-action roles *''Big Time Rush'' – Jonatan Estuardo *''Pushing Daisies'' – Gordon McSmalls *''I'm in the Band'' – Barry Roca *''Los Lunnis'' – Lulo (English dub) *''The Puzzle Place'' - Kiki (voice) *''Reno 911!'' – Deputy James Garcia (2003–2008) *''Saul of the Mole Men'' – Stromulus Guandor (voice) *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' – Bubbles Gum (voice) *''Eastbound and Down'' Movie roles Video game roles *''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' – Dr. Julius No *''Justice League Heroes'' – Key *''Soviet Strike'' – Bill Clinton *''Spyro the Dragon'' – Spyro; Dragon voices *''Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits'' – Darc *''The Bard's Tale'' – additional voices *''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood'' – William McCall; additional voices *''Batman: Arkham City'' - Officer Sanchez Commercials *''Taco Bell'' commercials – Taco Bell chihuahua *''Geico'' commercial (2003) – Taco Bell chihuahua *''Direct Auto Insurance'' commercial (2011 - 2012) - JJ Hightall Awards and Nominations *'2011 -' Annie Award for Best Voice Acting in a Television Production - Nominated Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors